αℓgσ єи тυ тαχσиσмíα
by Silly Kitten
Summary: Es que tienes algo. Algo entre las costillas y las espinas. Debe ser algo místico, algo interestelar. Me hace querer pecar, amor. Porque lo que provocas en mí es esta desesperación por masticar tu corazón. {Para Zero-0017} ¿Romance?


**Disclaimer:** Todo a Sui Ishida.

 **Advertencia:  
-Spoiler TG:re (¿?)**

 **-** Para Zero-0017.

"Este fic es irreal y grosero, la musa de la autora es una perra sobreexplotada y debido a su contenido nadie debería leerlo."

* * *

 **algo en tu taxonomía**

i.  
Sasaki Haise tiene un _déjà vu_ en cuanto la ve

(o eso es lo quiere creer).  
Está la puerta de cafetería y él.  
Aunque primero tiene los ojos nublados en otra _galaxia  
_ cuando la puerta se abre, sus lunas caen,  
a este cielo nocturno de cemento y barro  
—donde debe orbitar—.

Haise apuesta a que fueron sus cabellos de hebras infinitas,  
finitas sedas color obispo que danzan con gracia en espacio terrenal.  
Sasaki contradice, han sido sus caderas de angulosas rectas  
que se hunden en un ombligo que te incita a pecar

(a hundir el rostro en el centro de la vida,  
hincarle el diente y con la lengua trazarle la recta tangente ascendente  
 _; arrancarle lo que es suyo  
_ — _miomiomio._ Devuélveme lo que has robado. _Esmiomio_ NoTeAtrevasNiATocar _-lo~_ ).

Y un escalofrío salta de vaina en vaina,  
y los nervios lo devoran de la manera que él — _ja–más_ añora.

ii.  
Pasan los días, pasan las horas,

y Haise trata de descifrar los extraños complejos que se enredan en sus sueños.  
Esos en los que los cadáveres lucen como espectros bellos  
, dulces y rellenos de insectos que se amontonan y bailan en el centro.

Guiados por unos gráciles dedos de marfil violáceo  
y sus uñas inmortalizadas en cantos trágicos,  
hacen un movimiento suave y letal, (lo señalan  
y sangran).

Siente en el paladar una tristeza amarga–férrea, amarga–tierna, amarga—masticable  
Y Sasaki no sabe porqué pero tiene ganas de desarreglarla.

(Entonces el ciempiés empieza a recitar mil números menos ciento-cuarenta-y-tres)

 _»Ven, ven. Se mío otra vez.  
_ _Vuélveme a tenerme en tus brazos, mi amor.  
_ _Abre mis puertas y desata mis infiernos,  
_ _comprueba que no hay nada de verde aquí.  
_ _Pues yo, mi rey, soy todo violeta transmutación._

iii.  
 _Ah_ , si tan solo él pudiera guardar en su memoria  
(para que se vuelva fobia  
y tenerla presente hasta que sus acuarelas se pinten solas).

Pero es que no.  
Ese se borró en tinta negra sincera y sin quejas.  
El otro se _d_ escribió a sí mismo en blanco destazando diademas.

Solo esta Haise, y Sasaki (en piezas repartidas y quebradizas),  
y él ciempiés que es un mártir. _Para tí, por siempre, para tí mi reina._

Y Haise Sasaki trata de recomponerse pero se quiebra,  
tan fácil e indefenso. Ella lo ve y piensa, en _morderlo_ ,  
moldearlo en su forma y en su esencia.

iv.  
Entonces con sus hebras de sedas ella ha cosido sábanas en forma de trampa,

telarañas de rosas—corruptas—blancas  
y proclaman sus espinas un animal de cien quetas,  
con sangre fresca en las heridas sin vendas.

( _—Vuelve a mí, vuelve a ser parte de mí)_

Unos versos embusteros entonados  
en los labios de la manzana de la tentación mas insana, mas encantada.  
Que se cala entre la epidermis y hace un hoyo en su estómago.  
(Y es que hay algo que le suena, si)

v.  
Tal vez no sea nada, pero esa risa astral le hace un eco abismal  
 _[_ Crck _]  
_ , y su sonido se esparce lento como un dulce veneno.

Haise sonríe porque es lo único que sabe hacer  
, y corresponde sus artimañas con actitudes más allá de lo cortés.  
(— _Hay algo en ti. Hay algo que estoy buscando hace rato.)_

Tal vez no sea nada, pero esa anatomía es conocida.  
Una piel hecha de espinas finas y tejidas con el más sumo cuidado de que  
 _[_ Cra. ck. Crak _]  
_ (—te des cuenta mi Rey).  
Tienta a enterrar la mandíbula  
hasta sacarle toda la falsa cobertura y tener las cavidades blandas para arrancarlas.

Sasaki se tuerce el dedo medio, y trata de que se quede quieto.  
( _Pero no, pero no.  
_ _Porque  
_ — _Es algo que me has arrebatado hace rato)_

vi.  
Tal vez sea todo, tal vez sea nada. Pero esa boca  
, esa boca es algo que lo corta y lo provoca.  
Con su lengua lasciva lo sofoca y lo evoca  
, a volver —ni a Haise, ni a Sasaki, si no— a él.

 _[_ **Crack** _]_

—Ahora Rize-san déjame arrebatarte, lo que te robaste.

 _(Lo que nunca voy a recuperar._

 _Lo que nunca va a ser tuyo._

 _Mi taxonomía.)_

— _Eres tú (mi Rey) Ka-ne-ki-kun._

* * *

 **N/A:** Estoy un poco nerviosa y decepcionada al publicar esto (?). Pensaba publicar otra cosa totalmente distinta y creo que hice todo lo contrario que habías pedido (Zero); pero esto es lo que me dio para hacer. Espero que al menos no te disguste, y si no golpeame _—_ no hay problema (?) _—_. (Lo mismo para todo el que lea, si es que hay alguien con tan desgracia)

Prometo escribir algo mejor cuando tenga algo de esas dos.

Perdón (¿?)

Byes.  
Miu!~


End file.
